Une nouvelle vie abandonnée
by mikamic
Summary: Harry est accusé injustement de meurtre et est envoyé à Azkaban. Il finit par s'enfuir et commence une nouvelle vie qui se retrouvera vite melée à la première.
1. Audience

**Une nouvelle vie.**

Harry est accusé injustement de meurtre et est envoyé à Azkaban. Il finit par s'enfuir et commence une nouvelle vie qui se retrouvera vite melée à la première.

**L'audience.**

Harry attendait devant la porte de la vielle salle numéro dix du département des mystères. Il attendait huit heure tombante pour entrer dans cette vielle salle poussièreuse qui ferait basculer sa vie. Car il le savait, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, déja que ses amis l'avait rejeté.

Il regarda sa montre, il était l'heure, il pouvait entrer.

Après avoir refermé la lourde porte, il rejoignit le fauteuil situé au centre de la pièce et s'y asseya. Les chaine s'animèrent et s'emparèrent de ses bras.

Les bancs en gradin face à lui étaient remplis, à croire que tout le Magenmagot était présent, ce qui était le cas. Au beau milieu du premier rang se tenait Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie avec à sa droite la directrice du département de la justice magique, Amélia Bones et à sa gauche le présidant en chef du Magenmagot et directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

-Très bien, dit Fudge, l'accusé étant présent, l'audience peut s'ouvrir. Vous êtes prêt ? lança-t'il en tournant la tête.

-Oui monsieur le ministre, répondit l'auror Dawlish qui était assis tout au bout du premier ranget qui avait les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, la plume prête.

-Audience disciplinaire de 12 août, annonça Dumbledore et Dawlish commença à prendre des notes, ayant pour objet les meurtre fait par le dénomméHarry James Potter, domicilié au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie, Amélia Susan Bones, directrice du Département de la justice magique, et Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Greffier d'audience : John Davies Dawlish... Et témoin de la défense...

-Harry James Potter. Déclara calmement Harry.

-Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes : meurtre sur les personnes de Percy Ignatus Weasley et de Mondingus William Fletcher.

-Que plaide l'accusé face à ses accusations ? Intervint Mrs Bones.

-Innocent.

-A-t'il un alibi pour la nuit du 3 juillet ?

-Oui, j'était dans ma chambre et les Dursley était dans le salon.

-Donc vous pouviez tout de même partir. Sourit Fudge.

-Hum, oui, je pense.

-Donc vous n'avez pas d'alibi. Déclara Mrs Bones.

-Hum, non, mais quel est le mobile ?

-Une haine féroce envers Percy Weasley selon sa famille et de même pour Mondingus Fletcher selon Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

-L'accusé est donc coupable, deuxième chef d'accusation, l'attaque sur la personne de Dolores Ombrage.

-Mais c'est faut ! s'acria t'il en perdant son control.

-Approuvez vous l'avoir attiré dans la forêt ?

-Oui mais...

-Et l'avoir mené face à des centaures et un géant ?

-Oui mais...

-Vous êtes donc coupable. Le dernier chef d'accusation est le meurtre sur la personne de Sirius Black en l'attirant au voile de l...

Fudge ne put terminer sa phrase.

-La ferme !! Hurla Harry alors que sa magie se libérait et créait une immense onde de choc.

Cette onde projeta tous les membres à terre ou contre le mur et même les cinqs détraqueurs surveillant la salle. La plupart de banc étaient détruit et ses chaines avait disparues.

Harry ne bougeait plus, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-L'accusé est coupable ! Cria Fudge en se relevant.

-Ceux qui sont partisans d'une comdamnation ?

Tous levèrent la main.

-Harry James Potter est condamné à la prison d'Azkaban à perpetuité. Il aura deux jours pour mettre ses affaires en ordre s'il ne veut pas qu'elles soient saisies par le ministère.

Harry quitta la salle, personne ne le remarqua. Il retourna à Privet Drive et rangea toute ses affaires avant de dire adieu aux Dursley.

Il rejoignit le Chaudron Baveur et y prit une chambre pour une nuit.

Ses affaires en sécurité, il alla à Gringott et retira tout son argent qui fut mit dans une bourse-sans-fond. Ensuite il passa chez Fleury et Bott pour s'acheter quelques livres qui pourraient l'aider.

Le soir même, il retournait à Poudlard par le passage de la sorcière borgne et descendit au toilette de Mimi Geignarde qui n'était -par chance- pas là. Il ouvrit le passage de la chambre des secret et y descendit pour cacher ses possesions dans le meilleure endroit possible.

L'endroit même d'où le basilique était sortit, la bouche de la statue de Salazar Serpantard.

Il entra dans la cavité rocheuse que formait la bouche et marcha jusqu'au fond de la grotte où il plaça sa valise entre quelques oeufs verts et rochers.

Après avoir mit des sorts de protections basiques sur sa valise, il fit le chemin inverse et retourna au chaudron baveur. Là, il prit ses livres et leurs lança un sort de retrécissement à durée déterminée. Ensuite il alla voir ses deux derniers amis, Hagrid pour s'occuper de sa chouette et Dobby pour lui apporter ses livres en prison (grâce à sa magie elfique).


	2. Severus Rogue

réponse au reviews:

Les erreurs ont été corrigé dans la chapitre precedent et quelques petites choses modifiées.

Quant aux questions, vous trouverez les réponses dans les chapitres suivants.

Bonne lecture.

**Severus Rogue**

On le jetta, aussi délicatement que Voldemort lance des endoloris, au fond de son nouvel appartement, plus communément appellé cellule. Après quelques secondes à être resté face contre terre, il se releva sur ses mains éraflées et frotta le sang qui coulait de son nez. Debout sur ses deux jambes, il observa la cellule où il passerait quelques année, contrairement à ce que pensait ses gardiens. Face à lui se tenait un trou servant de fenêtre et étant obstué de solides barreaux. Dessous se dressais fièrement une paillasse sensé être un lit. Et tout les reste était pierre et barreaux.

Son inspection finie, il chercha ses voisin des yeux. A sa droite, la cellule était vide. Face à la sienne se tenait celle de Lucius Malfoy. Et dans celle de gauche se trouvait le professeur Rogue.

Harry s'approcha des barreaux de gauche et s'y colla.

-Professeur, professeur Rogue !

Son professeur daigna enfin posé son regard sur le nouvel arrivant et le fait que ce soit son élève le stupéfia.

-Potter ! Que faites vous là ?

-Comme vous, je suppose. Mais en fait, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Dumbledore ! Siffla rageusement son ex-professeur.

-Dumbledore quoi ?

-C'est sa faute. Il était le seul à savoir que j'était chez les mangemorts. Et il m'a vendu alors que j'espionnais pour lui. Le !

-Et pourquoi vous aurait il trahi ?

-Parce qu'il a peur, peur que je change de camp et divulgue des information.

-Ah.

-Et vous Potter ?

-Je sais pas, il mon accusé du piège de Ombrage, seul chose vraie, du meurtre de Percy et Mondingus, et de... de... de Sirius. Acheva t'il dans un murmure.

-Il a du avoir peur que vous vous joignez à Voldemort.

-Mais c'est faut !

-Je sais, mais il devient sénil et avide de gloire. Il veut le battre seul.

-Mais il m'a montré une prophètie qui disait que j'était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre.

Rogue acquiesa. Chacun s'éloigna et se coucha sur sa paillasse.

Les détraqueurs se jouèrent d'eux toute la nuit. Chacun de ses rêve lui montrait la mort de ses proche, ses parents, Sirius, Cédric. Encore et encore, sans arêt.

Il se réveilla au première lueur du jour. Il était le premier. Il pouvait voir que Rogue souffrait lui aussi de son sommeil. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était le nom qu'il criait sans arrêt.

-LILY !! LILY !! NON !!

Sans réfléchir une seul seconde au fait que son geste mettrait de mauvaise humeur son ex-professeur, Harry lui lança un caillou à la figure.

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Keskispass ?

-Professeur. Professeur !

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur Potter.

-Ok.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous réveiller ? Grogna Rogue.

-Pour savoir...

-Savoir quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous criez sans arrêt le nom de ma mère.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas Potter.

-Ô que si, et appellez moi Harry.

-Taisez vous, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

-Alors dites le moi.

-NON !

-SI !

-Non !

-SI !

-Non.

-Si !

-Bon, d'accord.

-Merci professeur.

-Ne m'appellez plus professeur !

-Et je vous appelle comment alors ?

-Rogue.

-vous n'avez pas de prénom ?

-si, Severus.

-Comment ?

-Severus.

-Ok severus, vous pouvez commencer votre histoire.

-J'aimais votre mère, mais ce sale prétentieux de Potter me l'a voler.

-Elle n'était pas votre !

-Laissez moi continuez, bon sang !

-Ok.

-C'est moi qui ai rapporter la prophètie à Dumbledore. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. J'était encore jeune. Mais quand je l'ai appris, j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher. J'ai été voir Dumbledore. Mais ca n'a pas suffit.

Désoler.

Harry ne lui parla plus de la journée.


	3. Colis

Réponse au reviews :

auctor (pour le premier chapitre): on va dire qu'il a le droit de dire adieu à ses proche, mais n'en ayant pas...

666naku: pour le véritaserum, qui a dit qu'ils avaient des cerveaux au ministère... et pour les reviews anonymes.

Et un grand merci à tous, surtout à tempete sanguine pour sa tonne d'encouragements...

Bonne lecture

**Colis.**

Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut le petit morceau de pain moisi qui l'attendait devant la porte de barreau. Sachant que ca serait la seule chose comestible qu'il aurait, il se dépècha de l'engloutir à la façon Weasley.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, un petit pop sonore attira son attention vers sa petite paillasse. A l'endroit exacte où il était quelques seconde avant, se dressait fièrement un plateau repas digne de Poudlard accompagné d'un mot et de deux livres.

Il s'empara du mot.

_Cher monsieur Potter, Dobby n'a pas pu venir parcque le directer me la interdit et me surveile. Mais il ne ma pa interdi de vous envoyer des choses._

_Bonne chance Harry Potter._

"Ca venait tout de même de Poudlard, j'avais raison. Une chance que Dobby est là..." Se dit Harry.

Il savait déja le titre de chaque livre car c'était lui qui les lui avait donné. Le 1er était **Animagus, comment en devenir un.** Et le second était **La magie sans baguette, difficile mais pratique.**

N'ayant rien à faire, il commenca sa lecture et prit le livre sur les animagus.

Une heure et demi et quelques "Lily" crié plus tard, Rogue émergeait enfin de son profond sommeil.

-Potter ?

-Oui, Severus ?

-Que faites vous ?

-Ca se voit, je prépare mon évasion.

-Quoi ?

-Je prépare mon...

-Ca j'avais compris... Mais comment ?

-Ca c'est un secret, à moin que vous voulez venir avec moi ? Proposa t'il.

-Vous... accepteriez ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

-Biensur.

-Pourquoi.

-Parce que comme vous l'avez dit je suis idiot et un stupide Gryffondor doublé d'un Poufsouffle.

-Je repose ma question, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous faites pitié.

-La vérité Potter !

-De un, je vous ai demandé de m'appellé Harry, et de deux, vous faites vraiment pitié.

-Merci du compliment. Lança ironiquement Rogue.

-Rogue qui fait de l'humour, c'est pas banal !

-Dis moi pourquoi.

-Le mot magique, d'abord.

-S'il te plait.

-Faut, le mot est magique et pas s'il te plait.

-Bon, tu me la dis cette p de raison ?

-Ma mère l'aurait voulu, et en plus c'est du passé.

-D'accord, merci.

-Derien, mais tu n'a pas encore accepter.

-J'accepte.

-Ok, alors, mon plan, c'est devenir animagus et s'évadé sous notre forme animale.

-Mais ca prend des années.

-Et alors, on est quand même ici à perpetuité.

-C'est vrai.

-Au fait, vous avez faim ?

-Oui. Avoua Severus en se dirigeant vers son morceau de pain moisi.

-Attendez, vous voulez pas autre chose ? Proposa Harry en lui montrant son plateaux.

-Comment avez vous eu ca ?

-Dobby me l'a envoyé.

-Mais normalement le département des créature magique empèche les elfes de maison d'aider leur maitre.

-Je ne suis pas son maitre, juste son ami. Et apprenez à dire oui ou non au lieu de poser tant de question.

-Je veux bien.

-Vous voulez quoi.

-La pomme s'il te plait.

-Tien alors. Dit-il en la lui donnant.


	4. Évasion

Réponse aux reviews :

Sahada: Non, je ne pense pas en faire un yaoï, et pour l'évasion, c'est dans ce chapitre ci. Et pour ce qui est de l'entrainement, tu verra ce qu'il a appris dans les premières lignes.

Tempète sanguine: Si les détraqueurs ne les ont pas encore dérangé, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont plus là, Ils ont rejoins Voldy (je pense qu'ils le disent à la fin du 5).

Maexal: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'offense pas. En fait, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue, mais c'est surtout pour le débuts. Dans les prochain chapitre, ca devrait diminuer au profit de la narration.

Nalya: Je te rassure, je ne compte pas l'abandonné. Quant à la fréquence, j'essayerai de le faire plus au moins toute les deux semaines; mais ca peut varié, desfois plus vite, desfois moin vite.

Merlin Potter: Hélas, l'entrainement est déja fini, mais il en recommencera un plus sérieux dans un des chapitre à suivre.

Remarque : Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à posté, mais je viens de sortir de la période d'examen. J'ai donc du, étudier, étudier, et encore étudier, et la semaine qui vient de passer je l'ai utilisé à la détente et à mon OS.

**Évasion.**

Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient occuppés à moisir dans cette prison, et il attendait déjà depuis trois mois de révèlé ses formes animagi à Severus, qui lui, ne s'était pas encore transformé.

Entre temps, il avait perfectionné sa magie sans baguette et il savait faire tout les sorts de sa connaissance sans.

Il avait aussi apris la légilimencie et l'occlumencie avec Severus, ce qui avait été beaucoup plus facile avec un Severus devenu agréable.

Et il avait apris nombre de sorts avec les livres que Dobby lui envoyait.

Et Severus avait consentit à lui apprendre les bases pour les potions, les particularité des ingrédient, etc... Ce qui avait été très utile car il était, à présent, certain de ne plus raté de potions.

Il avait toujours des informations de l'exterieur gràce aux journeaux qu'il attirait d'un "accio" sans baguette.

Selon Rita Skeeter, Albus Dumbledore avait perdu la tête. Il conférait de plus en plus de droit pour la magie noire à l'aide du Magenmagot, qui, toujours selon Skeeter, était à sa botte.

-J'ai réussi ! S'esclama subitement Severus.

-Ha, enfin. Commenta t'il

-J'y peut rien si tu es pas normal... Bouda Severus.

-C'est pas moi qui suis pas normal, c'est toi qui est lent.

Pour seul réplique, Severus fit un geste très mature, il lui tira la langue.

-Bon, d'accord je suis spécial, mais dis-moi ta forme, j'en ai marre d'attendre.

-Un renard.

-Oh, dommage, j'esperais que ce soit une chauve-souris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi, je t'ai jamais dit ton surnom donner par les élèves.

-Non, c'est quoi, la chauve-souris.

-Presque, c'est la vielle chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots.

-QUOI !!

-Et oui, Sevichou.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ca, tu sais que je déteste ca.

-Justement, c'est ca qui est drole, Sevichou.

Severus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son ridicule surnom.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ta forme ?

-Mes formes, tu veux dire ?

-Tes formes ?

-Oui, j'en ai plusieurs, plein, mais je ne vais pas toutes te les dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca sera ma botte secrète.

-Ok.

-Donc, il y a l'aigle ravisseur, le jaguar et le pégase, c'est tou ce que tu as à savoir pour l'instant.

-Trois animagus !! S'esclama Severus.

Il était choqué, trois animagus, dont un animal magique.

-On s'évade quand, sev' ?

-Quand tu veux.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui.

-On s'organise comment ?

-On sort d'ici et on traverse à la nage.

-Ca serait pas plus rapide si tu montait sur mon dos ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors on fait comme ca.

Harry en leva les barreaux des fenètres, les remplaça par une illusion, métamorphosa une pierre en corde l'attacha, et descendit, vite suivi par severus.

Arrivé en bas, quattre étages plus bas, il retransforma la corde en pierre et se changa en aiglepour rejoindre les bords de l'ile.

Severus l'y rejoint sous sa forme de renard.

Ils avaient fait ainsi pour éviter de se faire attraper par les guetteurs ou les aurors, qui gardaient la prison depuis que les détraqueurs étaient partis.

C'est vrai, on ne voit pas tous les jours un maitre des potions s'enfuir à dos de pégase aux yeux verts.

Ils partirent vers une destination encore inconnue de Severus.

Remarque²: Et non, je n'ai pas mis Severus en chauve-souris, je trouvais que ca faisait trop cliché, ni en serpent, que je trouvais trop banal, mais en renard, ce qui maintient le caractère rusé de sa maison...

Voici Harry en aigle :

upload./wikipedia/commons/f/fa/Raubadler.jpg


End file.
